


Así que podemos temblar juntos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hotels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing, Ties & Cravats, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: "Las bodas son algo bueno, ¿no? Además, estoy feliz que tenemos una pausa. El trabajo fue masacrante durante las semanas pasadas.”“Son hipotéticamente buenas. Aún me acuerdo demasiado bien de la boda de mi hermana para ser emocionado por el bis.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Así que podemos temblar juntos

**Así que podemos temblar juntos**

“Sabes, honestamente creo que siempre subestimamos las ventajas del quedarse en hotel sin estar de gira.”

Hikaru rio al oír Yuto gritar del baño, pero la risa no duró mucho tiempo.

Iba a quedarse con gusto en hotel, más que tener otro que hacer.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó, mirándose en el espejo y tratando de acabar con la imposible tarea de hacer el nudo a la corbata.

Yuto emergió del otro cuarto, abotonándose la camisa, sin pantalones.

“Podemos disfrutar las comodidades al saber qué no tenemos que bailar por tres horas consecutivas inmediatamente después.” explicó, con una sonrisita.

“Claro.” dijo Hikaru, al hacer una mueca. “Ahora podemos disfrutar las comodidades al saber que tenemos que cenar con mi entera familia, y que mañana tenemos que lidiar con los probables replanteamientos de mi hermano, porque cree de ser aún demasiado joven para casarse.” le hizo notar, al sacudir la cabeza.

“Tiene treinta y tres años.” comentó Yuto, al reír. “No creo que va a ser tan malo como crees, Hikka. Va a ser gracioso, me gustan las bodas.”

Hikaru olvidó la corbata, momentáneamente rindiéndose.

“Y, exactamente, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a una boda?” preguntó, al levantar una ceja. Yuto, al menos, tuvo la decencia de sonrojar.

“Bien... hubo la de mi tía. Tenía seis o siete años.” admitió, al encogerse de hombros. “Pero no importa. Las bodas son algo bueno, ¿no? Además, estoy feliz que tenemos una pausa. El trabajo fue masacrante durante las semanas pasadas.”

Se puso enfrente del espejo a lado de Hikaru y controló que la camisa fuera abotonada bien, luego se dobló hacia la maleta a la búsqueda de los pantalones.

“Son _hipotéticamente_ buenas. Aún me acuerdo demasiado bien de la boda de mi hermana para ser emocionado por el bis.” explicó Hikaru. “Mi madre lloraba, mi nieto lloraba – y supongo por dos razones muy diferentes – y mi hermana arriesgó alrededor de doscientos ataques de pánico porque nada fue como lo había planeado. Oh, y claramente tuve que lidiar con un montón de viejas tías y tíos que me preguntaban cuando iba a ser mi momento, que supongo esta vez va a ser aún peor, si consideras que la última vez tenía aún diecinueve años.” bufó sonoramente y tumbó en el colchón. “Escucha mis palabras, Yutti. Va a ser un inferno.

Por su parte, Yuto no pareció tomar muy en serio sus previsiones de mala suerte.

Subió a la cama, se puso a horcajadas de las piernas del mayor y se bajó hacia él.

“No estaba ahí, la última vez.” le hizo notar, besándole el mentón y subiendo hasta los labios. “Anda ya, Hikka, ¡no sea un aguafiestas! Tenemos un par de días libres, una fiesta donde ir y tenemos que vestirnos elegantes. Además, te gusta tu familia, no lo olvides. Siempre te quejas antes, y al final te diviertes muchísimos.” le besó otra vez, levantándose y tirándole consigo. “Anda. Prepárense.”

Hikaru se quedó un poco más en la cama, mirando su novio que se vestía y teniendo también éxito de sonreír.

“Eres tú él que se puede vestir elegante.” le dijo, mientras Yuto acababa de arreglarse los pantalones. “Yo parezco siempre un espantapájaros cada vez que pongo un traje, mientras tú...” se encogió de hombros, echándole un vistazo lascivo a Yuto.

“No seas ridículo.” el menor sacudió la cabeza. “Eres hermoso, ven aquí.” le tomó la mano, obligándole a ponerse en pie. “Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer con esta corbata? Porque así tienes un aspecto muy salvaje, pero no creo que tu futura cuñada va a apreciar el look.” se burló de él, empezando a hacer el nudo.

“Sabes, es algo de familia. Mi padre no sabe hacer el nudo a la corbata, y tampoco mis hermanos. Siempre dejamos que lo haga mamá, u otra mujer de familia dispuesta.” comentó Hikaru, tratando de sonar inocente; se arrepintió el momento cuando sintió el tejido apretarse alrededor de su cuello.

“Yo que tú no llamaría mujer a un hombre que actualmente tiene una posición perfecta para estrangularte.” le dijo Yuto con una sonrisa malvada, luego soltó un poco el nudo y dio un paso atrás, controlando su obra. “Espantapájaros un cuerno, Hikka. Eres muy hermoso.” murmuró, su sonrisa más suave ahora.

Hikaru se miró en el espejo y se apresuró a desviar la mirada, haciendo una mueca.

“No seas ridículo. Soy demasiado huesudo, parece que robé la ropa de mi padre por la ocasión.”

Yuto rio y se puso detrás de él, empujándole hacia el espejo.

“No apartes la vista.” le murmuró al oído, obligándole a mirarse. Se bajó, pasando los labios en el cuello del mayor, inspirando su olor. “Creo que seas realmente, realmente hermoso, Yaotome Hikaru. Y sabes cuánto odio ser contradicho.”

Hikaru rio distraídamente, llevando una mano a la cabeza de Yuto para guardarle allí.

Tenía los ojos fijos en el espejo ahora, pese a que no estaba mirando a sí mismo.

“¿Cuánto estamos atrasados?” preguntó, perdido en la imagen de la boca de Yuto en su cuello.

“Bastante de transformar una agradable cena de celebración en un baño de sangre.” murmuró Yuto contra su piel, alejándose justo después. Hikaru se quejó, tratando de guardarle allí.

“Anda ya, ninguno va a estar puntual, y todo lo que tenemos que hacer es cruzar la calle.” se giró a mirarle. “Puedo ser muy, muy rápido.”

Yuto rio, al sacudir la cabeza.

“Como eres romántico.” le dijo, dando otro paso atrás. “En serio, Hikka. Tu madre es agradable y todo, pero va a matarnos si no llegamos a tiempo.”

“No va a hacerlo, le gustas.” contestó Hikaru, haciéndole retroceder hacia la cama, hasta que Yuto fue obligado a sentarse. “Además, no querría arriesgar que lleguen manchas de sangre en los manteles que eligió con tan cuidado.” puso las rodillas a lado de sus piernas, asomándose adelante. “No serías tan cruel de enviarme a la cena de ensayo de mi hermano mientras estoy duro, ¿verdad?”

Yuto miró frente a sí, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Con excepción que, no estás duro.” le hizo notar.

“Puedo serlo dentro de cinco segundos.” le dijo Hikaru, empujándole para hacerle tumbar en el colchón.

Yuto suspiró teatralmente y se apoyó en los codos. Se giró a mirar el reloj digital en la mesilla de noche, y luego volvió a mirar a Hikaru.

“Vale. No arruines la ropa, es lo último que necesitamos. Ni preliminares y espero que llevaste lubrificante, porque rechazo de cojear toda la noche.” sonrió, acercándose a su novio y lamiéndole el labio inferior. “Y rápido, Hikka. Sé qué puedes.” se burló de él.

Hikaru se levantó y se apresuró a alcanzar su maleta, tomando una vial de lubrificante.

“Y soy yo el romántico.” dijo, sarcástico. “Después de esto, van a tomarme al menos diez segundos para estar duro.”

Yuto se encogió de hombros, al deshacerse los pantalones.

“Para ahorrar tiempo, voy a empezar a quitarme la ropa.” bajó los pantalones y le miró, inclinando la cabeza. “¿Crees que podrías dejarte la corbata?” preguntó, una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Hikaru se paró para mirarle, lamiéndose los labios.

“Podías decírmelo que te gustaba. Habría hecho un serio esfuerzo para aprender a hacer el nudo.” dijo, volviendo a la cama y entre sus piernas, haciéndoselas abrir con una rodilla, sin ceremonias.

“El hecho que lo hice yo es mitad del encanto, créeme.” contestó Yuto, tirando la corbata para que Hikaru se acercara, presionando los labios contra los suyos.

Dobló la perna para darle al mayor más espacio de maniobra mientras seguía besándole, moviendo las caderas contra de él, mucho más interesado que hubiera mostrado.

“Vale, fase uno alcanzada.” jadeó Hikaru, alejando la cara y empujando las caderas adelante para dejarle entender a Yuto de que hablaba.

“Eficiente.” el menor sonrió. “Quita los pantalones. Estamos perfectamente en hoja de ruta.” le dijo, y sin esperar que lo hiciera Hikaru les desabrochó, bajándoles con los calzoncillos lo suficiente.

Se tomó unos segundos para tocarle la erección a Hikaru, mientras el mayor se pasaba con cuidado el lubrificante en los dedos, demasiado distraído para trabajar de prisa.

“Esto cuenta como preliminares, Yutti.” siseó, indicando la mano del menor a su alrededor. “Agáchate como un buen niño y déjame trabajar.” le pidió.

Yuto rio y se tumbó en el colchón, las piernas ahora abiertas de manera casi obscena.

“No puedo esperar.” murmuró, sofocando un gemido cuando Hikaru le rozó la abertura, rodeándola para provocarle.

Le hacía falta ser rápido, pero no iba a renunciar a divertirse.

Yuto hizo lo mejor para quedarse quieto, de todas formas, sabiendo que reaccionar sólo habría prolongado la tortura; cuando sintió el primero dedo deslizar dentro de él se mordió fuerte la lengua, sin un sonido.

“¡Anda ya!” le dijo Hikaru, sonriendo. “Dame algo.”

Yuto se movió para ir al encuentro de la intrusión, señalando que podía continuar.

“Eres tú que tienes que darme algo.” le hizo notar, y un gemido agudo le interrumpió cuando Hikaru dejó que un segundo dedo se uniera al primero, empujándolos dentro de él y empezando a abrirlos para preparar a Yuto.

“Creía que no quisieras pasar la noche cojeando.” el mayor sonrió, acercándose para besarle los labios, lascivo, mientras movía los dedos más hondo.

“No quiero.” confirmó Yuto. “Te sobreestimas un poco.” se burló de él, moviéndose hacia la mano de Hikaru y concediéndose de gemir descaradamente cuando sintió los dedos del mayor alcanzar ese punto en particular dentro de él. “Otro, Hikka, anda.” se quejó, y aunque a Hikaru le habría gustado muchísimo seguir provocándole, el reloj le dijo que tenía que obedecer, pues lo hizo.

Cuando fue seguro que Yuto fuera listo, se detuvo unos segundos más, asegurándose de llegar al mismo punto un par de veces más, y luego quitó los dedos, mirándole y riendo bajo.

“Me gustaría que pudieras verte.” le dijo a Yuto, una mano a acariciarle la cara, mientras la otra dispersaba lubrificante en su erección. “Tumbado así, medio desnudo y un desastre. Y querrías dejarme creer que fuera yo él que lo quería.” se burló de él, cogiendo un muslo de Yuto y levantándole la pierna para que se la llevara alrededor de la cadera.

“Nunca dije que no lo quería.” clarificó Yuto, la voz rota. “Anda, Hikka. Estamos atrasados ya, dámela.” se quejó.

Hikaru se paró, dejando que su sexo tocara la entrada del menor, sin empujar.

“¿Es por esto? ¿Por qué estamos atrasados?” inclinó la cabeza, al sonreírle travieso.

Yuto se salió los ojos y le miró fijo, increíblemente serio.

“No, no lo es. Quiero tu polla ahora mismo, Hikka, pues dámela y cállate.” siseó.

Hikaru rio brevemente y asintió.

“Como quieres.” murmuró, y luego empezó a empujar adentro, tratando de ser rápido y al mismo tiempo cuidadoso.

Estaba yendo bastante despacio para que Yuto sintiera la presión, y estaba maravilloso; su cuerpo se habría para dejar entrar a Hikaru, el lubrificante ayudaba a hacer el dolor casi inexistente. Yuto le animó, llevando las piernas detrás de su espalda para que se acercara, arqueándose hacia él y cerrando los ojos cuando el mayor fue enteramente dentro.

“Es genial, cielo.” Hikaru no pudo evitarlo, y llevó una mano a la cara de Yuto, acariciándole el pelo, bajándose y besándole. “Abre los ojos.” murmuró contra sus labios. Yuto lo hizo, y algo en la manera como lo estaba mirando su novio le hizo girar la cabeza. “No apartes la vista.” le pidió Hikaru, riendo. “Eres...” hizo una pausa, maldiciendo.

Yuto tuvo éxito de reír.

“No tenemos tiempo para ser empalagosos, Hikka.” se burló de él, levantándose y besándole otra vez.

Hikaru asintió y volvió a trabajar, dando un primero empujón. De la manera como gimió Yuto, decidió que podía permitirse ya un ritmo rápido, pues ni le dio al menor tiempo de pensarlo.

“Allí.” siseó Yuto a un empujón muy hondo, y de la manera como se había arqueado su cuerpo, Hikaru pensó que no necesitaba para nada confirmaciones vocales. Siguió golpeando allí, una y otra vez, apretándole las caderas y haciendo lo mejor para concentrarse. Llegó pronto al límite, y podría haberse corrido fácilmente sólo al ver la manera como reaccionaba Yuto, pero trató de aguantarse para llevar a su novio allí también.

“Tócate.” le pidió, ronco. Viendo que Yuto titubeaba, suspiró. “Por favor, Yutti. Estoy demasiado cerca, déjame concentrar en...” se paró, y el menor hizo como le había pedido, llevándose una mano alrededor del sexo, tocándose al mismo ritmo de los movimientos de Hikaru dentro de él.

Hikaru cerró los ojos y se concentró en los sonidos que hacía Yuto, mientras trataba de no ir demasiado allá; abrió de vuelta los ojos cuando lo sintió tenderse bajo de él y gemir en alta voz, corriéndose en su mano.

Hikaru se concedió de mirar un poco de tiempo más su cara retorcida por el placer, y luego siguió empujando dentro de él, persiguiendo su límite.

“Sin condón, Hikaru.” le recordó Yuto, cuando fue capaz de hablar. “Será mejor que salgas.”

El mayor hizo una mueca, para nada entusiasmado por la idea, pero cuando realizó que estaba casi allí decidió de escuchar a Yuto y se alejó, acabando con su mano.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo para volver a la realidad, y cuando lo hizo echó un vistazo al reloj.

“Estamos jodidos.” comentó, jadeando.

Yuto asintió, con una sonrisita.

“Yo sí, muchas gracias.” bromó, al sentarse. “Vamos. Un lavado rápido, nos ponemos de vuelta los pantalones y podemos ir. No vamos a ser los últimos, espero.” dijo, al ir rápidamente al baño.

Hikaru se miró en el espejo, tratando de arreglarse el pelo como podía. Se estaba poniendo los pantalones, cuando la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó.

“¡Joder!” gritó, al contestar. “¿Hola?” dijo, utilizando la voz tan suave como podía.

Yuto puso la cabeza afuera del baño, preocupado.

“Dile que vamos a estar allí dentro de cinco minutos.” susurró.

“No, onii-chan, no estoy tratando de matar a mamá, juro. No es… no, estábamos a tiempo, hubo un contratiempo, pero vamos a ser allí dentro de unos minutos. Si me dejas colgar, claro.” hizo una pausa, pareciendo más y más sombrío mientras su hermano seguía hablando. “No, no estábamos teniendo... ¡onii-chan! Dile a mamá que llegamos y punto, ¿vale? Adiós.” lanzó el móvil en el colchón y se apresuró a arreglarse la ropa.

“¿Cuánto estamos muertos?” preguntó Yuto, preocupado.

“Pongámoslo de esta manera: soy feliz que tuvimos sexo una última vez. Fue muy bueno estar contigo, Yutti.” contestó Hikaru con una mueca.

El menor rio, acercándose y arreglándole otra vez la corbata.

“Muy, muy bueno, sí.” confirmó. “Vamos, cariño. Tengo una boda que me espera, mañana. No querría estar muerto.”

Hikaru caminó con él hacia la puerta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Desde el principio sabía qué iba a ser una mala idea, que iba a ser un fin de semana difícil.

Y no se arrepentía de nada. 


End file.
